A Walk on the Wild Side
is the fourth episode of the third season of The Originals and the fourty-eighth episode of the series overall. Summary THE STRIX '''– In order to uncover what his old acquaintance Tristan is really up to in New Orleans, Elijah considers attending a gala thrown by a mysterious group of ancient vampires known as the Strix, while Hayley invites herself to attend with him. There, Marcel is approached with an enticing offer made by a mysterious woman named Aya, but he quickly realizes that things are not always what they seem. Elsewhere, when a vital component of Lucien’s plan goes missing, he and Klaus form a tentative alliance in order to find it. Freya also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Tracy Ifeachor as Aya Guest Cast *TBA as Mohinder Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Mohinder. *Possible spoiler from tumblr-This episode will be Hayley heavy and Tristan takes an interest into her. *The hellish hour centers around a Strix gala, of which Marcel is Aya’s honored guest. And speaking of the new lady in Mr. Gerard’s life, Davis says fans are right to sense something between them.“I think there’s pretty good chemistry there,” CMD tells TVLine of Marcel and Aya. “But I also think that each one of them, alone, would have chemistry with a balloon. They’re pretty charismatic people. But, yes, something is brewing there, and there’s more of that in this upcoming episode — including a great scene at the end that I think people will love. *TVLINE | So, what else can we expect from the big gala on Thursday?There’s a big fight scene, and it’s so great. There’s no dialogue ’til the end, and I feel like we don’t have too many of those. Usually, there’s fighting with a little exposition happening at the same time. But Matt Hastings wanted something more like Bruce Willis in Die Hard, where the hero’s getting his ass kicked, leaving you wondering how he’s going to come back from this. You’ll see a lot more action from Marcel, but also his intelligence. Continuity Behind the Scenes Cultural References *A Walk on the Wild Side' is a 1956 novel by Nelson Algren, most often quoted as the source for Algren's "three rules of life": "Never play cards with a man called Doc. Never eat at a place called Mom's. Never sleep with a woman whose troubles are worse than your own." *"Walk on the Wild Side" is a drama movie released in 1962. It is based on the 1956 novel by Nelson Algren. Quotes |-|Promo= :'Tristan (to'' Marcel'): "It's an invitation. Join us." :Hayley: "What exactly....am I walking into tonight?" :Elijah: "Only the most dangerous, influential, congregation of vampires the world has ever known." :Hayley: "What's wrong?" :Elijah: "This isn't a party. It's a initiation." |-|Trailer= :Tristan '''(to Marcel): "If you feel you'd be a worthy addition to our rank, join us." :Hayley: "What exactly....am I walking into tonight?" :Elijah: "We're going to the most dangerous, influential, congregation of vampires the world has ever known." :Aya' (to 'Marcel): "We're at the top of the food chain and we take what we want." :Hayley: "Elijah, what's wrong?" :Elijah: "This isn't a party. It's a initiation." |-|Sneak Peak #1= : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'''Klaus]]: "What are you doing here?" : Freya: "I live here?" : Klaus: "Yes obviously, I just hadn't realized that you were back from wherever it is you go to when you leave. Perhaps I was thrown off by the lack of strange gentlemen callers pursuing the contents of my refrigerator this morning." : Freya: "Your concern for my whereabouts.... is touching." : Klaus: "I simply want to know who is here at any given moment, I hardly think that's too much to ask." : Hayley: "Well, as long as we're taking attendance....." : Klaus: "Oh good, it's my not so loving elder brother and my former one night stand. What a nice normal family gathering." : Hayley: "Charming. Elijah was just catching me up on how you have no clue on which one of your long lost buddies you can trust and which one is trying to kill you." : Klaus: "Well clearly what the situation needs is more opinions. ''(To 'Elijah):'' I assume you told her about the bloody prophecy."'' : '''Elijah: "I was just getting to that." : Hayley: "Now would be good." : Klaus: "Well it appears that my old mate Lucien has a genuine seer and in a effort to prove his good intentions, he got her to show us some rather dire visions of future doom. It's grim stuff really, not for the faint of heart." : Hayley: "Whose doom are we talking about? Because if it's yours, I think we're all okay with it." : Klaus: "Well sadly, we're all on the chopping block. But chin up, this witch claims her visions are constantly evolving so you may just get your wish." |-|Sneak Peak #2= : Marcel: "By all means, help yourself to the good...stuff." |-|Inside Clip= : Tristan (to Marcel): "It's an invitation. I believe that I... told you a bit about the Strix." : Hayley (to Elijah): "I was picking up Hope when some man and a vampire dropped it off." : Tristan (to Lucien): "You!" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x04 Promo "A Walk on the Wild Side" (HD) The Originals A Walk on the Wild Side Trailer The CW The Originals 3x04 "A Walk on the Wild Side" Sneak Peek 1 (sub ita) The Originals A Walk on the Wild Side Clip The CW The Originals Inside A Walk on the Wild Side The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= TO3x04pic1.jpg TO3x04pic2.jpg Tristan1.jpg The-originals-season-3-photos-11.jpg The-originals-season-3-photos-31.jpg The-originals-season-3-photos-5.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the scenes= Daniel & Phoebe.jpg Joseph&Daniel.jpg Joseph&Daniel-2.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Season Three